


Mako Injection

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Sir?" Zack asked, knowing it was full well the middle of the night and he was standing outside Sephiroth's military issued house wearing only his underwear.





	Mako Injection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).



> Originally posted December 18th, 2005.
> 
> For schalakitty.

"Sir?" Zack asked, knowing it was full well the middle of the night and he was standing outside Sephiroth's military issued house wearing only his underwear.

"Yes, Soldier?" Sephiroth replied, also knowing full well that it was the middle of the night but apparently trying not to laugh as lightning lit up the sky and threatened another torrent of rain.

"It's raining," Zack answered, hoping he wouldn't have to explain everything that had happened during the last few hours before being let inside. The doormat was incredibly uncomfortable on his bare feet but was at least a step above cold, wet concrete.

"I'd noticed that," Sephiroth said, still standing with one hand on the door and the rest of his body effectively blocking any opening into the warmth of his house. "Did you come all the way here in your underwear just to tell me that?"

Thunder rolled through the sky overhead as Zack frowned and glanced back at the soaked pile of clothing he'd dropped on the lawn. The only thing of value among it was his ID card but he didn't imagine anyone would be brash enough to loot wet clothing from General Sephiroth's front yard in hopes of finding an ID card with less than a hundred gil in the attached account.

"Come in," Sephiroth said, relenting and stepping aside. "I'm amazed you haven't been arrested for indecency. White underwear is not such a good idea in a rainstorm."

"Should I take 'em off then?" Zack deadpanned, leaving his clothing behind and darting into the house, a little unsure just where he should stand to drip or even if Sephiroth was going to grab him a towel or...

Without saying a word, Sephiroth walked straight out the door and into the yard in only a pair of black sweatpants with what looked like bleach spots on one leg. And he promptly gathered all of Zack's clothing including quite wet boots into his arms and promptly walked back inside, kicking the door shut behind him with just enough force that it latched but didn't slam.

"I was going to leave all that out there..." Zack mumbled, watching as Sephiroth juggled things for a moment to get the boots to the bottom of the pile so that the clothing wouldn't drip so much on the floor. "Not like it was going to get wet or anything."

At that exact second, another wave of rain pounded against the front window and Zack shivered, thankful that at least he was inside this time.

"Yes, and then Sergeant Brooks' wife would march over here first thing in the morning and complain," Sephiroth said. "And I do mean first thing. I'd prefer avoiding that."

Zack nodded, still standing in his underwear but now afraid to look down to see if his unfortunate choice in drawers was indeed showing off the worst that shrinkage could offer.

"And before you drip any more on the carpet, I'm sure I have some of your clothing here."

Following Sephiroth through the house wasn't anything new. But usually he still had a few more pieces of clothing somewhere on his body.

The laundry room was fairly small and just off the kitchen, perfect for Sephiroth to shake everything from Zack's pockets onto the floor before tossing clothing into the dryer and Zack's boots into the kitchen sink.

"So I suppose you'd like to tell me what you were doing before showing up on my doorstep in a rainstorm wearing only your underwear," Sephiroth said, finally breaking the silence that he'd seemingly cast as he took care of everything else.

"Do I have to?" Zack questioned, glancing nervously around the kitchen and over towards where he could hear the dryer running.

"No," Sephiroth replied, shaking his head and grabbing at a dish towel to dry his arms and chest. Zack blinked. "I was going to offer dry underwear for a dramatic recounting of your harrowing adventure, but..."

"But..." Zack echoed, feeling quite suddenly a little like a piece of meat being looked over by a very hungry creature.

"But," Sephiroth continued as he walked over and raised a hand to Zack's shoulder, "I can think of better things to be doing."

"Now that Missus Brooks won't be banging on the door at eight in the morning?"

"Seven," Sephiroth corrected as he pulled Zack closer, slipping his other hand down along Zack's back to rest at the elastic of his underwear. "I know this because someone had his motorcycle parked on the lawn."

Barely halfway through a rather guilty wince, Zack gasped as the warmth of Sephiroth's hand slid down to rest on the cold wet skin of his buttocks.

"Seph..."

"You're freezing," Sephiroth said. "And despite modern convenience, the best way to warm someone up still involves using body heat."

Zack would have smirked if Sephiroth's tongue hadn't been in his mouth, claiming a deep kiss almost without warning but certainly welcome. Sephiroth was bringing proper training and survival skills into what was starting to look almost like an easy encounter.

But he knew better. Nothing was ever easy with Sephiroth. Both of Sephiroth hands were pulling at his underwear, thwarted momentarily by the tight fabric wanting to stick to his wet skin.

Finally remembering how to do anything other than stand and be kissed, Zack reached to toy with the waistband of Sephiroth's pants, the heat of his bare skin certainly equally tempting.

"Ah!" Zack pulled his head back, breaking the kiss as Sephiroth triumphed against the wet fabric and reached to touch Zack's penis. Lightning lit up the kitchen for a moment and the lights flickered.

"Bed," Sephiroth said, leaving open whether that was an order or a suggestion. Either way, Zack finished kicking off his underwear and tossed them at the sink to land on his boots with a squish.

"Bed," Zack replied as he headed towards the bedroom, followed closely by Sephiroth who was turning each light off behind him. Not that there'd been much reason for the lights anyway when Zack knew they could each see fairly well in the dark.

"Under the covers." Sephiroth didn't bother turning the bedroom light on. Zack obeyed quickly, shivering as he pulled blankets around him and almost forgetting about Sephiroth for a second once he stopped watching Sephiroth's movements to the side of the bed.

"A girl and a boy and too much alcohol and a bet and..." Zack started as soon as he felt weight on the bed.

"Shhh," Sephiroth replied, reaching to press a finger against Zack's lips. "Doesn't matter. You're shivering."

"Yeah," Zack replied, letting himself be pulled against Sephiroth's body, more surprised than he should have been that Sephiroth had taken off those sweatpants, leaving them both completely naked. "You're warm."

Sephiroth answered by licking the shell of his ear and rolling the lobe with his tongue before moving lower to kiss Zack's neck.

"Should have had you take your underwear off earlier," Sephiroth whispered as he trailed a hand along the length of Zack's chest and then lower, fingers lingering just above black curls. "You weren't hiding anything."

"You looked," Zack replied. "Besides, a little more Mako will fix the shivering. I don't feel cold."

"Zack..."

"And you've got to be about ninety-eight percent pure, so..." he hadn't been able to resist the comment. Sephiroth chuckled before working his attentions a bit lower, arching over Zack in a graceful motion so that he could tease Zack's cold-hardened nipples with his warm tongue.

Moaning, Zack grabbed at Sephiroth but managed only to get a handful of silvery hair between his fingers as Sephiroth slid lower, settling his weight at the end of the bed before leaning over Zack's waist.

"And did that boy happen to be a Turk?" Sephiroth asked, his breath hot against Zack's skin as he leaned down to carefully lick Zack's partial erection.

"Yes," Zack admitted, letting his answer trail into a low moan as Sephiroth took him into his mouth and sucked at his length. He felt instantly hard as Sephiroth's tongue circled the head of his arousal, skipping the distance between halfway and nearly there under Sephiroth's skillful touch.

He was attempting to form a sentence expressing that sentiment when Sephiroth sat up and licked his lips.

"Nearly forgot one other thing to warm up," Sephiroth said, leaning over Zack's body to grab at what Zack realized a moment later was lubricant.

"Seph..." Zack reached to stroke Sephiroth's erection, amused as Sephiroth settled onto his back and contented himself to hold the lube between his hands.

"If you wanted this, you could have just come here," Sephiroth said as Zack traced perfect muscle with his tongue, working his way down Sephiroth's stomach until his chin bumped hard and needy flesh.

"I know," Zack replied quickly, not so sure he did know. He thought he knew, and he thought he'd been helping out a girl who was really little more than a con artist. Which was actually before the entire part where it started raining and... Sephiroth just tasted different, which he liked. He tasted nearly sweet and Zack could only wonder if his body would ever be altered to the state of Sephiroth's, a living and breathing weapon powered by Mako.

Almost wanting Sephiroth to come, Zack was a bit surprised to be pulled up and into a kiss, warm hands smeared with warm lube grasping at his buttocks before pushing them apart and finding his opening.

He cried out into Sephiroth's mouth, meeting a pair of fingers with a downward thrust to force away any discomfort and race towards everything that came next. He wanted Sephiroth back in his body - more than fingers, even though those fingers knew much too well where to touch him.

Sephiroth's erection was pressing against his inner-thigh, demanding...

"Seph, I'm ready," Zack gasped, burying his head against Sephiroth's shoulder as those fingers taunted him by finding a spot that made him hiss and arch.

"I know," Sephiroth said as he pulled his fingers away and slid his hands to Zack's hips to pull Zack's body up just a bit. "Go on."

"Yeah..." Zack managed to get upright enough to reach behind him and find Sephiroth's cock, bringing it to rest against him for just a moment before he pushed his body down onto it, guiding both their bodies. When he had taken all he could, Zack paused to remember to breathe, thankful he could see in the dark just for the pleasured expression on Sephiroth's face.

He was strong enough that he could stay in that position, lifting himself up and down as Sephiroth's hands stayed at his hips, guiding him. Leaning back just a bit, each stroke rubbed perfectly within him, making Zack shudder as he tried to hold off on touching himself.

One of those guiding hands strayed from his hip, reaching as though Sephiroth was reading his mind. Within seconds he felt enveloped by heat, white and burning as he came, unable to do more than ride out his orgasm as Sephiroth kept stroking him until he felt thoroughly spent.

"Seph..." Zack gasped, thankful he could still speak as Sephiroth thrust up, bucking his hips as he grabbed at Zack's, motions so fast and hard that Zack could only ride them out, watching Sephiroth's face change with climax. He was going to be sore. Mako didn't much help that. Not down there.

But Zack didn't mind as he was allowed to fall forward onto Sephiroth's chest, wondering when he'd started to sweat as he tried to push lingering blankets away from his feet but only managing to tangle his feet in Sephiroth's.

"Your boots are never going to be the same," Sephiroth finally said, reaching to move a bit of Zack's hair that was resting against his face.

"Romance is dead," Zack replied, finally settling into bed beside Sephiroth as opposed to on top of him.

"So do you want to tell the rest of the story?" Sephiroth asked as he pulled blankets over them both.

"No," Zack replied, wondering if Sephiroth had a new, really soft bottom sheet or if he was completely on Sephiroth's hair.

"Might as well get a new pair then."

The dryer buzzed. Sephiroth went to get up until Zack realized that indeed he was laying completely on Sephiroth's hair.

"Zack..."

"So they'll be wrinkled," Zack mumbled, really more concerned with falling asleep. "I'm going to need to borrow a pair of your shoes anyway."

"Zack..."

"I'm glad you don't wear underwear, though. I don't think I could walk around wearing your underwear."

"Zack..."

"What?"

"Go to sleep."


End file.
